The sister's wolf
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Leigh traded her old home to her new home in New Orleans. Just outside of the city, she lives on her own. Just one day, she walked into a bar and her life changed forever. She will meet new friends, find her family and maybe she find even love, but also have enemies.
1. Prologue

Leigh traded her old home to her new home in New Orleans. Just outside of the city, she lives on her own. Just one day, she walked into a bar and greeted the bartender. "Hello."

"Hello, what can I order you?" The bartender asked to her.

"Oh, just a water, please." Leigh replied to bartender.

"Coming right up." The bartender told her as then she walked away to grab some water in a glass.

Just then a man walked towards her. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Leigh looked at the man, he had blond hair and blue eyes as she rolled with her eyes. "Not interested."

"Oh, don't mean in that." The man told her. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but call me Klaus."

"Oh, you are the hybrid." Leigh stated.

"My reputation precedes me." Klaus smirked at her. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Leigh Marshall." Leigh looked at him.

His smirk disappeared as he said to her. "So, you are a Marshall."

"Yes, I am, do you know some else with that name?" Leigh asked to him.

Just then the bartender gave her the water. "Here."

Leigh took it and said. "Thanks."

Then Klaus smirked at the woman. "Hello, Camille."

The bartender rolled with her eyes as then she walked away from them. Then Leigh asked to him. "Do you know her?"

"Yes, she is the bartender here." Klaus smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"So, who else do you know with the name Marshall?" Leigh asked to him again.

"A woman named Hayley." Klaus replied to her.

"Curious, I have a sister named Hayley." Leigh told to him. "Any chance that I can meet with her? Or something like that? Or do you know where she is?" She looked at him hopefully.

"How can I trust you that you are really the sister of her?" Klaus looked at her suspiciously.

"Just look at my face and you will see similarities between me and Hayley." Leigh replied to him.

Klaus looked at and could see the similarities between her and Hayley, but then decided to bring his brother into this if this was a trap from someone or not. "We are going to my brother." He announced.

"What?!" Leigh exclaimed.

Klaus rolled with his eyes, he didn't have time for this. "Let's go." He stood and walked towards to door, waiting for her to follow.

Leigh stood up and walked towards him. "Where are we going then?" She asked to him, but he ignored her as they went out of the bar.

-0-

When they arrived close by Klaus's home, they saw Elijah standing there. "Brother." Klaus greeted him.

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted back, then he sees Leigh standing there. "And who this?" He asked to his brother.

Before Leigh could answer herself, Klaus answered for her. "This is Leigh Marshall and apparently Hayley's sister."

Elijah looked at her as he could see the similarities between her and Hayley. Then he found himself smiling. "There is no need to be paranoid, Niklaus."

"What do you mean?" Klaus looked at him with a boring expression.

"Surely you see that they look a lot alike." Elijah comment to him.

"Yes?" Klaus looked at him confused.

"Then you know that they are sisters." Elijah told him calmly.

"Yes." Klaus nodded to him.

Leigh looked at them. "Can I see my sister now?"

"Yes, you can." Elijah replied to her. "Follow me."

Then she followed him inside the house as Klaus quickly followed her.

-0-

When they were inside of the house, Hayley spotted them as she saw Leigh with them as well. She recognized her as walked towards them. "Leigh, is that you?"

Leigh spotted her as well. "Hayley!" she cried out and rushed to her as then she hugged her big sister. "I haven't seen since we were children."

"Indeed, sis." Hayley hugged her back.

The brothers looked at the sisters, Klaus had still some suspicions, but he could see that they were really sisters. He could leave his suspicions he has about Leigh for now as Elijah comment. "You two haven't seen each other since you were children?"

Hayley nodded to him. "Yeah."

"We went to foster house to foster house, when we separated eventually and we saw each other not again after that." Leigh added.

Elijah nodded to them as then Hayley looked at her sister. "Glad that you back."

"Me too, sis, me too." Leigh smiled at her sister.

Then the girls walked into a different room and talked about all that happened to them, when they were younger as the brothers stood there, not to listening in as they leave the house, let the girls speak in private.

-0-

**Author's note: **I hope you all liked it and if you all want more of it. :-) Please favorite, follow and review!


	2. Every Mother's Son

Leigh walked into the room where Klaus and Hayley were arguing about her, they didn't hear her yet.

"I trust my sister, Klaus." Hayley almost shouted at him.

"After you didn't see her for 10 years, you just trust you sister to tell her that we have a daughter and we had to hide her from the world." Klaus looked angry.

"Yes, Klaus, I would." Hayley snapped.

"I wouldn't." Klaus snapped back.

Just then, Elijah walked up behind Leigh and said to her. "You shouldn't be listening in."

Leigh turned to look at him. "Then they shouldn't be screaming about, that I would hear it."

"Then you have heard that they have a daughter." Elijah stated.

"Yeah." Leigh nodded. "Because of their screaming and I know I shouldn't have heard it, but I did." She looked ashamed at him. "I'm sorry."

"You should tell them that, not me." Elijah told her.

"Yeah, I know." Leigh sighed.

Then Klaus and Hayley stopped arguing as they clearly found themselves watched and they had it right, then they turned to look at Leigh and Elijah. "What are you doing here?" Hayley asked as she looked at them.

"I heard you two shouting and wanted to check on you." Leigh replied to her sister, feeling a bit guilty.

Klaus saw the look on her face. "How much did you hear?" He asked angry.

Hayley also saw the look on her face as she walked towards her sister, Elijah stepped away from Leigh. "Yeah, I heard you two shouting about me and that you two have daughter. That you have send away." Leigh looked at Klaus. "And I'm sorry, I know shouldn't have heard that."

"No, you shouldn't have." Klaus snapped at her.

"Klaus." Hayley snapped back at him. "She said she was sorry."

"We could just kill her and dump her." Klaus said careless.

Hayley looked angry as hell. "No, Klaus, she's my sister and we don't kill her!"

"Perhaps, we can compel her." Elijah suggested.

Leigh looked at them with a serious face. "You can't compel me, I have activated my werewolf curse."

Hayley looked shocked. "What?! How did that happen?"

"I was once so angry with a girl who bullied me that I pushed her hard and she fell." Leigh replied to her.

"That's awful." Hayley told her sister.

"Yeah, and then I turned into a werewolf a month later." Leigh told her. "Didn't know what happened to me, till I met someone, who is also a werewolf and she helped me through it."

"I thought you would never had to active the werewolf curse." Hayley looked at her serious.

"Yeah, me too." Leigh told her as then she looked at the boys. "So and know? What will happen to me?"

"Nothing." Elijah reassured her.

Klaus looked still angry. "You are not to be trusted."

"To you maybe." Leigh told him. "But I will not tell anyone that you have a daughter." She looked between Hayley and Klaus.

"I believe you." Hayley told her sister as she looked at the boys. "Well, you have heard her."

"We can give her a chance." Elijah looked at his brother.

Klaus looked at his brother as if he was crazy, then he saw the look on Hayley's face. He sighed and said. "One chance, that's all she can have."

"Thank you, Klaus." Leigh thanked him.

"Don't thank me yet, be glad I let you live." Klaus comment as then he walked away from them.

* * *

The next day, In the courtyard, Hayley and Leigh are munching on an array of fruit when Klaus comes down the stairs to join them. "So, which restaurant's missing a compelled chef?" Hayley asked to him.

Klaus looked confused. "It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this..." He gestured to the food on the table for emphasis.

"Hmm. Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank?" Leigh asked to him.

Then Elijah returned to the compound and joined them in the courtyard, he looked as confused as Klaus when he hears their conversation and noticed the breakfast spread in front of them. "This wasn't my doing."

"Then, where did this all come from?" Hayley frowned as then the silver lid on the platter suddenly begins to rattle, which startles Hayley, Leigh and Elijah so much that they jump in fright for a moment. Klaus looks uneasy and lifts the platter, which released two starlings that fly up toward the ceiling, causing the four to reflexively duck to avoid being hit. Then they all look puzzled and nervous at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Leigh asked confused.

Then Klaus reaches for the invitation and opens it. "An invitation from our mother." Klaus told them as then he and Elijah stare at each other in concern and Leigh looked confused as ever.

* * *

Klaus stared at the invitation while he stands on the balcony overlooking the French Quarter. He eventually turns to head back into his bedroom, where Hayley is lying flat on Klaus' bed and Leigh standing in the doorway. "It is times like this I'm really glad I never knew our mother." Hayley told him as she glanced at her sister.

"We have enough enemies here. And now, the war for our home is to be fought against my own family." Klaus told her.

Haley sat up as she told him. "Your wretched mother and her disciples tried to put a carving knife through our baby's heart. I will happily add to the body count."

Klaus smiles at Hayley as Elijah enters the room. "You will do no such thing." Elijah told them as he walked past Leigh. "Esther's a master in the art of possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host."

"Well, her last invitation was an assassination attempt on all her children. I think we can assume her intentions are decidedly foul." Klaus looked at his brother.

"Well, then. We have—" Elijah checked his watch. "- this afternoon to prepare for the worst." Then he leaves as Hayley rolls her eyes, which makes Klaus smile.

"The bloom is off the rose, I see." Klaus told her.

Then he followed Elijah out of the room and Hayley rolls her eyes in annoyance before flopping back onto the bed. "Shut up." She muttered.

"Drama." Leigh comment.

* * *

Later that day, Klaus was in the dining room, where he was making arrangements for the evening's dinner with a group of caterers. One of the caterers gave him a choice of two different bottles of wine. "Skip the salad course. Let's not make this dreadful evening any longer than it needs to be." He told him as he chooses a wine and dismisses the caterer just as Hayley and Leigh entered the dining room.

"So, I guess letting Oliver live paid off." Hayley told him, Leigh standing next to her. "He just informed me your mother has a partner-in-crime... another witch."

"Building alliances in her quest to destroy us, I imagine." Klaus comment.

The sisters looked confused. "Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids- it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene."

"Seven, actually. And, I think at one time, she loved us very much." Klaus was overwhelmed by the topic of conversation, turned away and anxiously begins folding napkins on the table before speaking again. "One died before I was born."

"I didn't know that." Hayley felt a little quietly.

"Years later, my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge." Klaus told her. "So, she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But, it was her undoing. It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her long-held secret. My birth father was the werewolf whose pack killed my little brother. Of course, when Mikael found out, he murdered my real father, and so, my mother lost her lover, too."

"Wow. No wonder she's crazy." Hayley looked stunned. "I'm out of my mind having just given away Hope... I can't imagine if she'd actually died."

"You know, my siblings used to tell each other she didn't hate us- she hated herself for what we've become. I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all." Klaus told her.

"What did you believe?" Hayley asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just knew I wanted her dead." Klaus replied to her as then the two stare at each other for a long moment and Leigh stood there awkwardly.

"Well, every good story needs a wicked witch." Hayley winks at him with a small smile to cheer him up. "It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her." Klaus seems to feel reassured by this and smiles at her appreciatively. She smiles back at him affectionately.

Leigh stood there even more awkwardly at the pair, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Leigh stood alone in a room as then she heard someone coming also in the room. "So, you killed your bully?" Klaus asked to her as he walked towards her.

Leigh turned to look at him. "Yes." She replied to him.

"Did you like it?" Klaus smirked at her.

Leigh looked horrified. "No, it was a accident."

"Shame." He smirked.

"No and I know what you think of me." Leigh crossed her arms. "You think I'm a lying bitch, lying about who I am and to my sister. And that I can't keep a secret, but I can keep secrets." She sighed. "I have seen how you have been talking like that I'm not there."

Klaus speed forwards to her, looking angry. "I should have killed you, when I had the chance."

Leigh looked calm. "You should have, but what of my sister? You don't her to be mad at you, right?" She knew that she was right as she saw the look his face. "You know what? I will go back to my hotel and leave you all alone, how about that?"

"I could still kill you." He threatened her.

"You could, but as I said. What of my sister?" Leigh told him. "Do you really think she would let see your daughter if you kill me? Answer is no, she wouldn't, she would go far away as possible and hide from you and your family."

"Don't you dare to bring up my daughter into this conversation." He bared his teeth.

"Then don't threaten me to kill me." Leigh was getting angry.

Just then Hayley came into the room as well. "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Leigh replied to her sister. "I was just leaving anyway." Then she walked out of the room.

Then Hayley looked at Klaus. "What did you say to her?" He didn't say anything as then he walked out of the room as well as Hayley didn't understand what was going on. "What the hell?"

* * *

Leigh sat in her hotel room as then she sighed, she stood up and walked to her closet and grabbed her pajamas as then someone knocked on the door. She turned around and walked to the door and opened it to see her sister standing there. "Will you tell me what happened back at the compound?" Hayley let herself in the room as Leigh sighed and closed the door.

"I just wanted to sleep." Leigh looked at her sister.

Hayley just stood there. "Well, what happened?"

"He threatened to kill me." Leigh replied to her sister, tiredly.

"What?!" Hayley exclaimed angry.

"Yeah, that happened, but now I want to sleep, sis." Leigh said tiredly.

"I can't let this go, sis." Hayley looked at her sister angry.

"I know, but can we deal with this tomorrow, I want to sleep right now." She told her.

"Aren't you afraid that he will come here." Hayley sighed.

"No." She told her sister. "Then he was already come here to kill me, but he didn't, so no, I'm not afraid." She looked at her. "We will deal with this tomorrow, alright?"

Hayley nodded to her sister. "Alright." Then she let herself out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Leigh went to her pajamas and put them on as then she went to sleep, little did she now that someone was watching her from afar.

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you all liked this chapter and that the characters are in character. And please favorite, follow and maybe review from you guys, so I can hear your comments and reactions on the story. I only want advice and nice comments on the story, please.

Until next time, bye.

P.S. for the reviews:

Haley tuttle: i love it. please get more chapter. but i want Klaus and Leigh romance please. thanks :)

Your Welcome and you will have to see about that ;)

Only reviewer: Look forward to seeing more of this, and what Leigh brings to the party. Presume the pic is Camila Mendes.

Alright and we will see what she brings to this ;) And yes it is Camila Mendes, I thought she looked a lot like Phoebe Tonkin, who plays Hayley Marshall.


End file.
